A Physician's Story
by gravity5
Summary: Sabrina 06 and I have created a story full of so much drama and suspense that you cannot put it down. Phineas and Ferb (and Isabella) become doctors running a hospital for everyone from the measles to the common cold. Then, things heat up when Phineas finds out something he probably shouldn't have and stirs up drama to create this Fanfiction.


**A/N: I remember this! It has been so long since I even looked at the Doc. I wrote it with my lovely friend Sabrina 06. I really should give her most of the credit but I did help a little. Maybe. I don't know. Anyway, enjoy. **

**WARNING: **There is nothing wrong with having a physical, mental or social deficiency, many people have (you might be surprised). However, if you choose to look up signs and symptoms on-line, it's always best to look at reputable web-sites. Then take this information to your medical practitioner, it shows that you've done some research into the matter and are ready to discuss potential treatment options. Please do not try to self-diagnose or diagnose friends or family as than can lead to real, irrepairable problems.

"You are so BUSTED!" Candace bellowed to the boys in the backyard.

"I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said to Ferb taking his book away.

"I was reading that," Ferb told his sibling.

"Considering the so many people getting the flu, we could make a hospital and cure them 2x as fast," Phineas decided.

"Years of study has to be put in and the hours are horrendous," Ferb contradicted.

Phineas, being himself, doesn't listen.

Ferb dug in his heels, somewhat, but was overpowered by that inane smile his brother always plasters on himself.

"Hey Phineas. Whatchya doin?" Isabella asked.

"We're building a hospital. You wanna help?" Phineas questioned.

"Sure!" Isabella agreed.

"Doctor or nurse?" Phineas inquired.

"Doctor. What? Just because I'm a girl that I can't be a doctor?" Isabella demanded.

"N-no! I wasn't asking like that. I mean, let's just build a hospital," Phineas sighed.

*A Few Minutes Later*

"The hospital was built so fast. I wonder how many people know about it," Phineas commented.

Almost immediately, a herd of people came into their backyard.

"That was so cool!" Phineas cheered. "Okay, guys. Let's get curing!"

*Hospital Room 1*

"I don't like hospitals," a little boy commented.

"There's nothing wrong with going to the hospital," Phineas told him.

"Yes there is. Doctors tell you you're sick and then you have to get shots and they hurt," the boy countered.

"Doctors will do what we have to do to make others and ourselves feel better," Phineas explained.

"Have you ever diacknosed (that was on purpose) yourself?" the boy asked.

Phineas laughs and says, "Of course I have. There, you have the measles. Goodbye now." Phineas quickly goes back to his office.

"What is wrong with me?" he asks himself.

He puts Ferb as the next doctor and spends the next 15 minutes scouring through every single illness and disorder until he stumbles upon ADHD.

"ADHD," he read aloud. "Daydream. Fidget in their seats. Talk too much... That sounds like me! I have a disease and my parents never told me! Maybe the others have diseases." (Note: ADHD is a condition, not a disease. We are trying to make a state of confusion).

Though when he goes to Ferb with this new found info...

"Ferb!" Phineas shouts.

The teen in question wonders over and raises his eyebrow.

"Take a look at these three pages here." The redhead points out.

The taller one skims the pages presented and replies, "Your point?"

"My point is that I have something that I've never known about my entire life. I haven't even been medicated!" Phineas ranted.

"This makes so much sense!" Ferb pointed out. "You can just go talk to mom and dad. I'll be over there with the actual patients."

"Wait, what about you?" Phineas asked.

"What about me?" Ferb argued.

"Are you not interested in finding out if you've got some sort of condition or ailment?" The redheaded sibling looked him in the eye.

"Not particularly," The green haired one replied and left to see to the "patients".

Phineas went into the house, sat down at the computer and opened up a few websites that he thought would be beneficial.

"Let's see. Ferb doen't talk, much. He seems uncomfortable around large groups of people. Ummmm, if given the choice he'd rather read a book than do almost anything... Oh My -!"

He minimized the page he found and ran out to the back yard, he slammed into Buford, knocking the larger boy forward into the person in front of him and effectively caused a domino effect until the person at the front of the line was shoved into Ferb, who caught her in his arms.

"Hey there," Ferb greeted.

"Hey Ferb," Gretchen greeted.

"Nice bumping into you," Ferb joked.

"Really? Are you seriously going with that?" Gretchen asked.

"You know, I could always drop you," Ferb suggested.

"Then I'd actually need to see the doctor," Gretchen laughed.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I need to get Isabella but these people won't let me cut in line."

"I know a way I can help with that."

A minute later, Ferb was pushing a covered gurney past the line of people.

"Excuse me! Emergency coming through!" Ferb yelled.

When they got to the office, Gretchen took off the cover and stepped off the gurney. As she stepped off, her shoelace got caught under the wheel and she tripped. Fortunate for her two friends caught her.

"Ouch!" Isabella and Ferb exclaimed simultaneously as they rubbed their foreheads after the collision.

"I should get back to..." he points across the yard.

"Ferb!" Phineas rushed up to him. "I need to show you something, something big, something important, something that..."

The Brit narrowed his eyes and the talkative one fell silent. "What could possibly be of such importance than we now have to make sure our friends have nothing worse than a sprained ankle?" He offered his hand to Gretchen who was still on the ground tying her shoelace.

"Phineas, I think some of your patients are not taking kindly to the wait." Isabella interjected.

Phineas looked past her shoulder to see the angry line of people waiting for a doctor.

"I guess I should get back to that but I also need to show Ferb something and then I need to show you something and then I need to help with the patients and then I have to work this all out-," Phineas ranted until he was cut off by Isabella.

"What's wrong, Phineas," Isabella asked.

"I can't say. I mean, I can say. There is no force stopping me because I don't really have any reason to be ashamed of it and everyone probably knows already but I don't know how to put it in the right words. Oh no! Now I might have something else now! I'll probably have to research-," Phineas started to rant until Isabella grabbed his shoulders.

"Phineas, I demand for you to tell me what's wrong," Isabella demanded.

"I have ADHD," Phineas replied.

Isabella was stunned. Gretchen was occupied. Ferb had suspected this a few years ago but said nothing, it wasn't his place.

"Who told you?" Isabella questioned.

Phineas looked at his brother. "I read it in a book." He said quietly.

Ferb rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just calm down. There are many people who've been given that diagnosis. Some of whom were famous inventors."

The redhead looked up to his brother. "Really?"

The green haired teen nodded his head.

"Well, okay. If you say so Ferb. Oh, I've got something you really need to look at. It's on the computer." Ferb sighed, pointed to the people waiting and went into the house.

Ferb went into the house and checked the on-line documents that Phineas had found. As he was reading he thought to himself 'This can't be right, it just can't be. He thinks I'm... autistic? I just have to...wait. What is this? Asperger's syndrome? This is getting weird. Maybe we need to get rid of this hospital?"

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. 'I can't believe this' he thought. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to his brother.

Phineas was down to the last three people in the back yard. He looked at his phone and frowned. "Isabella, can you help these last few people?"

Phineas came into the office to see Ferb looking serious, not like his blank face serious, but like there was something he really needed talk about.

"What's up?" Phineas asked.

"What's up? Have you been diagnosing me? What have you found out?" Ferb questioned.

"I...I think you're either autistic or have Asperger's syndrome," Phineas replied.

"What?"

"Right after, I found out I had ADHD, I found it out." They stood silent in the room.

"What is wrong with me?" Ferb asked.

"It doesn't change anything Ferb." Phineas said.

The look on Ferb's face indicated that he didn't believe his brother.

"Sit." The older teen declaired indicating the computer chair. "This isn't a joke Phineas. Did you actually read what it says? I know you read fast, but you do have a tendency to skip through some important parts."

Phineas started reading, slower this time.

"I think you have Asperger's syndrome," Phineas concluded.

"Phineas!" Ferb yelled.

"You look at it then," Phineas demanded.

Ferb took the papers and looked at the symptoms. He turned white. "No no no! There is nothing wrong with me!" Ferb argued.

"Ferb, you have to face the facts when they're given to you straight," Phineas told him.

"Leave me alone!" Ferb yelled running through the door.

He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, he ran smack into Candace and knocked her down. He went to the one place he felt comfortable, the garage. Once there he sat behind the large toolbox wedging himself into the corner just like he'd do when he was younger.

"Phineas," Isabella and Gretchen said as they came into the house "Is something. wrong?"

The redheaded teen came out of the den. "You could say that."

Gretchen looked around and saw Candace straightening out her top.

"Where's Ferb?" the bemused one inquired.

"I'm not sure, probably to his room." Candace replied.

Gretchen went up the stairs and knocked on the door to the boys' room. "Ferb, are you there?" She inquired.

There was a shuffling on the floor.

"Open the door, please. I'd like to talk with you." The brunette continued as she ran her fingers under the door.

In the bedroom normally occupied by two teen boys there was a teal platypus meandering out of the closet. He pulls a device from his hat and switches the dial to "Ferb". He begins to press buttons and Ferb's voice is heard. "I want to be alone for a bit?" Perry typed.

Gretchen, on the other side of the door, confused said, "Phineas said there was something wrong, I might be able to help."

"NO. Just let me self by my stay," "Ferb" replied.

In the garage huddled in a corner a real British teen was near an intake vent for the furnace and heard this conversation.

The brunette sat in the upstairs hallway with her back to the door tried again. "Ferb, I thought we were going out. I thought you trusted me."

Perry, inside the room, was stunned. 'That kid can really keep a secret. I had no idea he had a girlfriend.' He started pressing more buttons

"Sort things out, I must. Later to you I will call."

Gretchen couldn't help but smile a little "You promise. You'll call me tonight?"

The small teal digits pressed more buttons. "I call. Phineas notified issue must." 'I've got to get this device back to Carl, something's wrong. That doesn't sound like a normal conversation.' Perry thought

(Of course Lawrence had Ferb tested when he was younger and the tests came out negative, but Ferb doesn't recall any of that - he would have been 2. Dad was concerned about 'speech delay', turned out Ferb just wasn't fond of talking and he had a comprehension of a 10 year old.)

Though, Ferb still thinks he has a problem. _All the time, I am known as the silent one. I am barely noticed (like in the Beak) and I gets made fun of (Squirrel training episode) because of it. Why do I have to have so many problems? Why is everything about me so wrong_?, Ferb thought. He yelled and banged his hand on the wall. A picture fell off his shelf. It was a picture of him, Phineas, his mum, his dad, Candace, Isabella, and Gretchen. They were all at the fair, enjoying themselves, before this happened. Ferb smiled. He remembered how much fun he had eating corn dogs, going on the Ferris Wheel, fixing the Ferris Wheel, and his Tunnel of Love ride with Gretchen. Then it came to him. _Why am I so focused on how I am when all close to me don't feel this way?,_ Ferb thought.

Gretchen came downstairs and saw Isabella "He said he just needs a bit of time to think, he'll call me this evening." The brunette said happily.

"I thought you guys only texted each other." Isabella countered.

The shorter girl smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Though come to think of it, his choice of words was...and the syntax... must be something." She looked at Phineas.

"Don't look at me. Well, okay look at me but I didn't think he'd freak out this much," Phineas defended.

"You freaked out that much, Phineas," Isabella argued.

"What's wrong with Phineas? What's wrong with Ferb?" Gretchen demanded.

"I really don't know how I should tell you, I mean, Isabella had to practically force it out of me and that was a very painful procedure like how we talk to our patients. Is our hospital over because I think we have a couple more patients and..." Phineas rambled.

"Even Phineas, the most talkative one here, won't tell me? Izzy?" Gretchen asked through pleading. "This is really a problem that Phineas will have to explain. I'm sorry but I can't tell you," Isabella replied with sadness in her eyes.

Phineas looked at his feet and ground some dirt into his mother's floor. "You see, I thought it would be a good idea if I were to look up a few things on myself and Ferb." Gretchen cocked her head to the side "And that's when you started your self-diagnosis of..." The redhead only nodded, ashamed of himself. "So what does this have to do with Ferb?" The brunette inquired. "I'm not the one who should be saying this, but I think that there's something special about his skills." Phineas was dancing around the answer he just couldn't give.

Linda came home and started preparing dinner. She heard what Phineas was telling the girls. "You've given Ferb a diagnosis? What might that be?" she inquired of her son.

"Mom, I think there is something really wrong with me and Ferb," Phineas tried.

"What is it, honey. You can tell me," Linda agreed setting down whatever she was doing to talk to Phineas.

"I think I have ADHD and Ferb has Asperger's syndrome," Phineas blurted.  
Linda's mouth gaped at the news.  
"I think we need to wait until your father gets here for you to talk about this," Linda told him.

Lawrence arrived home about half an hour later. "Dad, I've found out some information about Ferb and myself. I don't think Ferb's taking it very well." Lawrence looked around the living room and the kitchen. "Well, do you know where Ferb is?" Phineas looked pained. "He dashed out of the den and I think he went to our room. I've not seen him for a couple of hours now."

The man of the house went up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. "Ferb, open up." There was no answer. "You've got 10 seconds to open this door or I'm coming in." He felt it necessary to give warning before just barging into a teenager's room, he was a teen himself once-upon-a-time and that can be awkward. After he silently counted to 10 he opened the door to find "Perry. Have you seen Ferb?"

At some point Ferb should go back to the den and look up some things for himself. (the following is an excerpt from an actual definition of Introvert)

'Let's see here... quiet, shy, bookish' Ferb thinks to himself as he's typing on-line. A list of diagnosis becomes available. 'No. No. What's this? Introvert?' He thinks to himself. He opens up the link and starts to read. "An Introvert is a person who is energized by being alone and whose energy is drained by being around other people. More concerned with the inner world of the mind..."

The green haired teen picked up his phone and sent a message to his brother.

"Phineas, I think you need to come see this," Ferb texted.

Phineas replied, "Ferb! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"No time for rambling. Just come to the den," Ferb persisted.

A few seconds later, Phineas was at the den and out of breath.

"What...is...the problem?" Phineas asked, panting.

"I think you need to see this," Ferb told him. "Introverts enjoy thinking, exploring their thoughts & feelings. Often avoid social situations. When introverts want to be alone, it's not a sign of depression, they want time to be with their own thoughts. Being introspective doesn't mean they never have conversations. Conversations are generally about ideas & concepts not trivial matters or social "small talk" Introverts make up about 60% of the gifted population & 25-40% of the general population."  
The older teen moved out of the computer chair and both teens looked at the computer monitor with their elbows on the table. "I think this is a better description of me." Ferb indicated.

Phineas read the definition on screen. "Do you really find people exhausting to be around?"

The green haired teen looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised almost to his hairline, then he sighed. "Yes. Being around everyone all day is extremely tiresome. I just prefer... quiet."

The redhead looked at his brother. "Why did you never say anything? I've always thought you had a depression or something. So, you just wanted time to think? Think about what?"

"I just think of normal things like regular people or of inventions like you do," Ferb said.

"That's a relief. I thought you had something for a second. That's funny, right?" Phineas joked.

Ferb glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ferb. I really scared you and I didn't have any right to be diagnosing you like that. Do you forgive me?" Phineas pleaded.

"Fine. I forgive you," Ferb agreed.

"Yes! Since this isn't true, that means I don't have ADHD right?" Phineas asked.

Ferb just kept quiet and bit his lip.

"RIGHT?" Phineas demanded.

"I think we need to talk to mum and dad about this," Ferb told him.

With their new found information, the boys made their way to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry. I made a huge mistake." Phineas began. "I tried to diagnose Ferb with a condition that on further investigation, he doesn't have." he finished.

Lawrence looked at the pair. "You didn't think that I would have known? I had Ferb tested when he was two years of age and he refused to talk."

The redhead looked sheepish. "I was just curious as to what might have been wrong. I mean, he's 13 and still doesn't say much. He also would rather be alone."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "He's trying to say that I'm the polar opposite to him."

Both parents chuckled at that. The taller teen continued "I did my own research, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm an introvert." \

"That okay, sweetie. Introverts are just a type of people like artists and writers," Linda agreed.

"I'm glad this didn't get any more dramatic than it had to be. Maybe we should all go out-," Lawrence tried until he was interrupted.

"Mom, do I have ADHD?" Phineas asked.

"Oh boy," Lawrence groaned.

Linda raised her hand to cover her eyes. "Phineas, you have tendencies..."

Ferb gave a look that said 'That's an understatement.'

Their mother continued, "You've never formally been tested for that, however now that you mention it, there are people in the family who have been diagnosed."

Phineas couldn't believe his ears "I'm almost 13 years old and I've never been tested?"

The matriarch of the family looked to her husband for support on this. "I was a single parent for three years when you and Candace were young. I couldn't just take time off work to get you to appointments. You were never so disruptive to cause concern."

At this point Candace wondered into the kitchen.

"What is this about ADHD? What's wrong?" Candace asked.

"Mom never had us tested for ADHD because "she never had time," Phineas quoted.

"Aren't you supposed to test us when we were little kids?" Candace questioned.

"I was a single parent. I didn't have time to take you," Linda countered.

"Were you going to wait before we broke a car before you told us anything?" Phineas argued.

"We can go right now if you want to," Linda said trying to end the conversation.

"Fine. I'll be waiting in the car," Phineas mumbled walking away.

"Phin, it's 5 o'clock on a Friday." Ferb pointed out. "Our doctor's office would be closed." He finished.

"I'm calling Stacey." Candace said as she pulled out her phone.

"Stacey? I've got a problem and I was hoping your Mom could help." Candace pleaded with her friend. Candace walked back into the kitchen with a smug look on her face. "Dr. Hirano will see me."

"Great! What about me!" Phineas whined.

Ferb took this opportunity to leave the room. He decided to go into the den and start up a solitaire game. After a few minutes, his father came in.

"Are you all right son?" The teen nodded his head and continued with the game.

"Is there anything you'd like to discuss? I know, it's not easy. You see, when I was your age..." Ferb looked at his father.

"When I was your age, I had one good friend. That's it. Sure, there were others who were in the same class or on the same cricket team. I didn't like them much." Lawrence finished.

"Sometimes it's headache inducing listening to Phineas day in and day out, go on and on about nothing. Why do people talk when they've got nothing to say?" Ferb asked.

"Ferb, I know that you think that you're invisible sometimes, that no one thinks you're there, and that you don't have many good friends. That's just the social structure in your school. You need to be focused on the things you have right now like a few good friends, a girlfriend, and having tons of fun every single day," Lawrence explained.

"Thanks, dad," Ferb thanked hugging him.

"Your welcome, Ferb," Lawrence replied.

Soon, they heard a knock on the door. Ferb rushed down the stairs to answer it. Outside the door was the one and only Dr. Hirano.

"Good day, Ferb. May I come in?" the doctor greeted. Ferb nodded his head and she stepped in.

"Hey Ferb," Stacey greeted as she rushed in through the door. Ferb tried to close the door but was stopped by a hand.

"Hey Ferb," Jenny greeted as she stepped in. Ferb slowly tried closing the door until Isabella rushed in.

"Hey Ferb," Isabella greeted and ran in. _'Why not just leave the door open? Let anyone in'_, Ferb thought as he left the door agape.

He left the door propped closed on the jam and picked up a fallen jacket when the door was flung open hitting him in the back.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jeremy said as he entered. Ferb held his breath. _'This is getting to be too much. Calm down Fletcher, you can make it through this. You do this everyday._' He thought to himself as he walked into the living room to find that all the seats were taken. He started to make his way to the stairs when Isabella and Gretchen came in. _'_

_When did she get here?'_ Ferb thought as they sat with him on the stairs.

Gretchen placed her hand on his. "You didn't say you were having a party tonight."

The tall teen looked at her "No one informed me either."

"Ahem. I am aware, Linda, that your children may have a problem," Dr. Hirano announced.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Linda asked.

"Stacey told me Candace asked me to come over here," Dr. Hirano explained. Candace came out of the shadows.

"I thought that if lame old doctors won't help, Dr. Hirano will," Candace said.

"It looks like I'll have to start now. I see you have quite an audience. Before I begin the procedure, I need to ask if both Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn are okay with the procedure," Dr. H asked.

"Yes, yes we are," they replied in unison.

The siblings lead the doctor into the den.

"You both know, I'm not your regular physician." Dr. Hirano inquired.

The Flynn children nodded.

"That means that anything I tell you, although accurate, will not be part of any official medical documents."

They acknowledged this.

"Very well. Who's first?" "I-I-I-I'll go first." Phineas stammers.

Their friends' mother looks at him. "There's no need to be nervous. What seems to be the problem?"

"W-w-well, y-y-you s-s see..." Candace puts a reasuring hand on her brother's shoulder. "I think I might have ADHD." he finished.

Dr. Hirano looks to the computer. "May I?" She asks.

"Yes of course, not a problem." Candance invited her to the chair and entered the passwords.

"Here's the documents I needed." The doctor said and printed them out. "Phineas, I need you to please fill this form in as accurately as possible. Your parents need to fill in this other one."

Phineas was apprehensive seeing his form alone was 10 pages long.

"Now Candace. How can I help you?"

_'Why did I sit on the stairs? I've got no escape route, the front door is miles away to my right and the back door is through a sea of people.'_ Ferb thought to himself "Excuse me a moment." He said to the girls sitting with him.

He got up and taking the longest, and least obstructive way possible around the room making his way to the kitchen where his father was the only person present.

"What are all these people doing here?" Ferb asked his father.

"I think they're here to support Candace, Phineas and yourself." Lawrence replied.

"A little warning would have been nice. And I don't need any support." The teen shot back.

The man of the house poured himself another cup of coffee and offered one to his son. The green haired teen shook his head and drew a glass of water for himself.

"I don't like the taste of coffee."

Isabella and Gretchen came into the kitchen to check on their friend.

"Whatch'a dooin'?" Isabella inquired. Ferb raised an eyebrow at that. "I mean, are you okay?" the raven haired girl corrected herself.

Gretchen walked over to the other side of the kitchen. "Ferb, what's bothering you?" she asked.

"People get on my nerves." He said without thinking about it. "I mean... I'm mentally exhausted." He tried to retract what he said.

The girls wore matching hurt expressions.

"Being around too many people for too long drains his energies and he needs time to recharge." Lawrence explained.

"Oh, I see," Isabella replied. "I really just want to support everyone along with Django, Jeremy, Buford, Baljeet, Suzy, Jeremy..."

"Great. I'll go and see how Phineas is doing," Lawrence announced.

Back at Phineas... (This is the actual test Phineas is taking)

Are you/Do you... Is easily distracted or inattentive?

fidgety, taps feet/hands, squirms in seat

Only pays attention if he/she is very interested

Has a lack of attention which causes problems in his/her life

Restless or always eager to "get to the next thing" unless playing video/computer games

Have difficulty waiting his/her turn, interrupts others

"Yes, yes, no, yes, yes," Phineas answered and handed it back to Dr. Hirano.

"Are you sure about the third one, Phineas?" Dr. Hirano asked.

"Yeah. I'm really attentive to a lot of things," Phineas replied.

Isabella cracked her knuckles in her seat.

"How're things going here?" Mr. Fletcher asked walking into the den.

"Things are going well. I do believe that your son has discovered something about himself today." Dr. Hirano said.

"I see, so... in your opinion, doctor, he does have a condition?" Lawrence replied.

"It's not easy to accept, I understand. It's just that, there's a part of his brain that's wired a bit differently. On the positive side, he's made it this far without any intervention. Most children would have had educational and social difficulties long before now if left untreated. He's learned to adjust his thoughts and focus on the task at hand. I don't think any intervention will be necessary," Dr. Hirano explained

"What's Ferb doing Dad?" Candace inquired.

"He's in the kitchen having a glass of water." her father responded.

"Hey, you were worried about Ferb earlier," Ms. Flynn said to her brother.

"Well, it was decided that Ferb can't get any help." Phineas replied.

The redheaded girl looked at him. "Ferb can't or won't get help?"

Stacey's mother looked at the two siblings and asked, "Is there something bothing Ferb as well?"

Lawrence spoke up "After Phineas here wrongly diagnosed Ferb with Asperger's Syndrome, Ferb took it upon himself to do some research for himself."

The physician nodded "Continue."

"He's self-diagnosed himself as being an introvert." Phineas said.

"I'll have a talk with him." Dr. Hirano concluded

"Ferb?" Gretchen said tentativley.

He looked over to her. Her eyes were damp, he stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong Gretchen?" He said.

"I didn't know you felt this way about everyone. About me." She said quietly.

"I've always felt this way, it's not you. How can I say this? You know how once you charge your cell battery? You've got x many hours before the battery runs out?"

She nodded, and he continued. "So, if for example, Phineas and Isabella were talking on the phone..."

Gretchen couldn't help but giggle a bit at that thought.

"Their cell batteries, once fully charged will drain. Sooner or later their phones will just shut down."

She nodded.

"With me," The British teen continued "I work with Phineas all day long, listening to him prattle on and on about everything related and unrelated to the project at hand. It really is exhausting to do that. Also, I'm the one who has to double and triple check the blueprints and calculations. I... I don't know."

The brunette looked up at her boyfriend. "Sounds like you need to spend time relaxing. What do you do to relax?"

"I just daydream in my room about wonderful things, including you."

"So, does that answer your questions Phineas?" Doctor Hirano asked. He nodded and left the den and headed out to the living room with everyone else.

Gretchen walked out of the kitchen to see her friends, leaving Ferb to "collect his thoughts".

Dr. Hirano went into the kitchen to see the British teen. "I heard you've had quite a day." He looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Phineas said you believe that you're an introvert." She said. The green haired teen nodded his head. "Can you explain your reasoning to me?" his friends' mother inquired.

Ferb looked at the kitchen table. "I guess I think that because I don't like being around people all day, everyday. I find it exhausting." The doctor nodded. "That I believe." The teen looked as though he was about to say something else, Dr. Hirano motioned for him to continue.

"Also, people talk without saying anything," Ferb concluded.

"Pizza's here!" Candace called from the living room

"If you'd like you can come over to the house to talk further about this. Though, it does seem that you understand that you are an introvert and what that means." Dr. Hirano said. Ferb offered a small smile and nodded. "You know, I'm an intovert." The doctor concluded then left the kitchen.

Everyone, including guests, were in the living room having pizza.

"That wasn't as painful as I thought it would be." Phineas said to his parents between bites.

Candace and Stacey were talking. Isabella and Gretchen were talking. All in all, everyone was talking.

After 20 minutes, Ferb came into the living room. He went to get himself a couple pieces of pizza only to find that the only one left was "seafood pizza no cheese". He resigned himself to a piece _'I don't like this type of pizza'_ he thought to himself. He maneuvered to the back corner and leaned up against the wall and started picking the shrimp off the pizza.

Candace spotted him and went over. "Hey, I'll trade you." She offered him a slice of chicken pizza "I didn't realize it had alfredo sauce on it."

Ferb looked at his sister. "You know it does. Thanks."

Phineas came over next. "Ferb, I've had two pieces already and I'm full. Would you like this?"

Ferb looked skeptically at his brother "You don't want double pepperoni? You're full after two pieces?"

Phineas shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well. You know. After today."

Linda looked to her husband. "Oh, look. Finally, after all these years, they're all getting along."

Lawrence looked to the corner where their children were standing and talking. "They learned a lot about themselves and each other today."

"Not me!" Candace piped. "I haven't gotten any of the results of my test yet!"

"Oh, Candace. You don't have ADHD. You have OCD," Dr. Hirano diagnosed with her mouth full.

"Here we go again," Ferb groaned.

"Is there more pizza, then?" Buford asked.

"You've already had 4 slices," Baljeet commented.

"Did I ask you?" Buford countered.

"I want pizza," Django announced.

The crowd went up into deep conversation about pizza. Gretchen kissed Ferb on the cheek.

"Here we go again," she commented and leaned on his shoulder.

**That's the end! I know, it was so intense. Make sure you review and leave some wonderful PMs to Sabrina 06. See ya! I mean, Ciao!**


End file.
